


Father is Hurt

by aNGELICmURDER



Series: Drabble March [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That is where you are wrong Canary; as a team they have become family over the course of many missions. This would lead to the need for a parental figure, which is what Batman has become.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father is Hurt

Dinah didn’t know what to do with the seven children staring at her from across the reception hall. They looked close to tackling her down and forcing their way into the Watchtower with or without help from any of the Justice League members. She held her ground. She had expected this kind of behaviour from Robin, but the rest of the team? Did she miss something?

“We wanna see Batman.” Kid Flash said, the team nodding behind him.

“We aren’t afraid to use force if we have to,” Superboy added.

Robin spoke this time. “We just want to know Batman’s safe-” and alive, went unspoken. “He went to the watch tower six days ago and after that we never heard anything.”

“No one has told us anything, we are not children, and we can handle ourselves.” Kaldur stated, moving forward as he placed a hand on his water beater. “You have trained us well Canary, but if it comes to it we will use what you have taught us against you.”

Canary was shocked but she couldn’t let them go to Watchtower nor could she just tell them what happened to Batman. What if they run off to avenge him? If Batman ever wakes up again he would have her head.

“What happened to Batman is classified information. Only the original-”

“If I may interrupt,” Red Tornado said, flying over to the Zetatubes where the seven youngsters were gearing up to fight. “I believe it would be for the best if we broke the rules this once.”

Tornado wasn’t fazed by the shock that fell over the small group. “From what I have observed since Young Justice’s conception, this behaviour is to be expected.”

The group was about to protest when Canary held up her hand for silence. “Explain.” That sounded a bit too much like Batman to her ears. “Why would wanting to see Batman be normal, when he isn’t their parent?”

“That is where you are wrong Canary,” Red Tornado said, “As a team they have become family over the course of many missions. This would lead to the need for a parental figure, which is what Batman has become.”

The young justice team shuffled, it was obvious that they hadn’t seen it that way but to have it pointed out… it made sense. “Can we go see him now? We won’t look at anything or touch anything. Please?” M’gann asked.

“It would be… inhumane to deny a child their right to see their father.” Tornado added.

Canary wanted to stand her ground but those hopeful eyes staring at her just made her gut clench. She really didn’t want to do this but she had to. “I’m sorry, I can’t.”

“It’s ok,” Robin said, “I understand.”

“Really,” Skepticism dripped off her tone but the boy wonder just nodded. She felt a pinch at her neck. “Argh! What did you-”

“Sedative, you’ll be out for awhile. C’mon let’s go!” Canary could barely process the next words but she assumed that Tornado was escorting their charges to the Watchtower. ‘Damn’ she thought, ‘Done in but a kid.’ Her body folded onto the ground and darkness took her.

When she awoke, Canary found the base empty. Neither Red Tornado nor the team had returned. She made her way to the Watchtower, determined to find out where her charges had run off to. When she arrived she ran into John Stewart, he looked surprised to see her.

“Dinah? What are you doing here?”

“No time to talk, have you seen Red Tornado”

“Last time I saw him he was at the hospital bay with the kids.” John answered. “Is everything ok?”

Canary nodded and made her way to the sick bay. When she entered the sick bay Robin’s laugh had filtered to the front. She was about to step in when she heard Batman speak.

“Robin.” The boy wonder apologized but Kid Flash laughed.

Canary didn’t know what the Dark Knight had done but the young speedster was already apologizing.

“Why are you here? You were to stay with Black Canary unless otherwise needed.” Shuffling was heard until Red Tornado spoke up.

“The blame belongs to me, if I overruled canary’s orders and brought them to the Tower. I am… Sorry.”

“No! We took out Canary and came here of our own free will.” Superboy argued.

“Robin told us you hadn’t come back to Gotham and we got worried.” Artemis added

Zatana spoke next but her voice was so low that Canary strained to hear what the young magician was saying. “We thought you weren’t going to come back.”

Canary stiffened, why hadn’t she seen it before? Now laid out like this it was so obvious why the team would want to see Batman. She could almost kick herself for not taking Red Tornado’s words seriously. She turned to leave, it wasn’t worth the despair that would follow if she took the kids now.

Batman’s baritone floated down the hall. “Don’t you dare say anything.” Superman’s laugh followed after it as the conversation started up again.

On her way out, she saw John again. “So, did you find the kids?”

“Yea, I did.”

“They seem like nice kids, didn’t think any of them would disobey instructions like that.”

Canary nodded and stepped into the zetatube. With all the little batkids where they should be she was going home to find her own. “Their hearts were in the right place and they are where they should be.”

___

This takes place after Misplaced and I thought it would be interesting to see how the group looks from an “outsider’s” perceptive. I bet Thoth likes all this writing I’ve been doing.


End file.
